the_watchlist_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Guidelines
This page will tell you all you need to know about combat. If there's something you're unsure about relating to combat, and it's not on this page, contact an administrator for help/resolution of the problem. Role-Play Battles There are a few rules to battling in RP. These rules are as follows: * You must respect level/power difference. If a character is clearly stronger, than they are depicted as such via RP. * A character may not possess items/equipment they do not actually possess. This does not include RP specific items that are not combat-related. For example, say Character A has a watch that allows them to know the time at any point in the world. This is fine. However, if Character B says that they use a gun during combat that their character does not possess, or is stated to possess, then this is considered as "Fail Role-Playing". * You must ask before joining someone else's RP. Do not just insert yourself without conferring with the other user(s) first. * Try not to God Mod your character(s). This means that they cannot be injured and always land their hits. This isn't fun for other players, and can cause boring RP. * While there are technically no "penalties" for Fail RP, it can ruin the fun for the parties involved, thus it is highly discouraged. Continuous Fail RP with multiple complaints, however, will result in a temporary ban. If continued abuse after this ban, you will be banned permanently. Basic Rules # For a battle to commence, both parties must accept the fight and any rules that follow along with it. If at least one of the members of the fight declines before the battle begins, they must either be replaced or the fight must be cancelled. # Once a battle is agreed upon by all respective parties, someone must contact an admin or verified Battle Calculator. # The Battle Calculator will then determine turn order by flipping a coin and asking one of the two participants if they wish for heads or tails. The winner will go first. In the event of there being more than 2 participants, the Battle Calculator will randomly generate a list of numbers from 1 to the number of participants. The turn order will be in the order of the generated list. # Once the turn order has been decided, the first participant will go. Once they've edited in their turn, the Battle Calculator will determine damage. Then, the next participant will go and the Battle Calculator will determine their damage. This continues in a circle until the battle is over. NOTE: The Battle Calculator is not responsible for adding/removing bars from your Build-Up meter, Stamina, Buffs/Debuffs (Unless applied via an attack), or adjusting stats (Unless effected via an attack). # Each turn, after the character's turn, they will gain 1 bar towards their Build-Up meter. Each bar that is in the character's Build-Up meter will grant them an additional 5% damage output, for a Maximum of 25% increased damage output. This multiplier effects all forms of damage and does not count towards the Maximum multiplier a character may have. # All characters, both PC and NPC, can only have a Maximum increase of 200%, or x3, to a stat. This is counted separately for each stat. I.e. a character may have 200% increase to Strength while simultaneously having a 200% increase to Speed. NOTE: The only exception to the Max increase rules is Weapon Damage, which is capped at 100%. # Stat increases are additive. This means that the multipliers are added and then applied to the base stat. For example, say a character starts with a 50% Strength boost. If they activate an ability that increases Speed and Strength by 25%, then they will now have a 25% Speed increase and a 75% Strength boost. # All characters have 10 Rush Count, essentially meaning 10 Actions, per turn. Unless otherwise stated, all attacks consume only 1 Rush Count. Every time a character skips a rush count, they gain Stamina back equal to 15 Stamina per skipped rush count. This means a character may regain up to a Max of 150 Stamina per turn if no rush is consumed. NOTE: This value may be affected by an item if a character happens to have a form of increase to Stamina Regen. # A character may only use a Maximum of 2 Power Techniques. This may be any combination of Power Techniques, as long as the user can meet the cost requirement for them. # To prevent premature character death, all fights outside of Operations and Campaigns have a "Fight to 1 HP" rule. This rule states that rather than fighting to the death, a character will lose a fight if reduced to 1 HP. This is considered a K.O. rather than a death. # A character may only bring a maximum of 3 Custom Items to a fight. # If your character is damaged during a fight, their lost health remains afterwards. If you level-up while injured, you regain 10% of your Max HP after leveling up per level gained. # When committing an action, you must specifically state what you are doing. If your character is using multiple of the same attack, state how many they are using, either in the actual RP description, or by simply adding Form of Attack either next to where the attack was committed, or at the end of the paragraph you added. # Any form of "loop-hole" that is used to abuse the rules of combat to a clear advantage is not permitted. Any form of cheating is also not permitted. If you are caught abusing/cheating, you will be suspended from a fight for 72 hours. # A Battle Calculator may not calculate their own battles unless given special permission from an Administrator or higher. Combat Damage Combat damage is inflicted by using attacks against other players during a fight. This can be done in numerous ways, each way having a certain "Damage Modifier" as well as a "Damage Type". These types and modifiers are listed below. Damage Types * Basic Strike: Basic Strike damage is damage that is inflicted via Punches/Kicks. This damage type is unaffected by any modifiers, excluding the Build-Up damage modifier. * Physical Damage: Physical Damage is inflicted with certain weapons/attacks. This damage is affected by Physical Damage buffs and the Build-Up damage modifier. This damage type applies to Swords, specified Power Techniques, specified Signature Attacks/Counter-Attacks, and specified Ultimates. * Ability Damage: Ability Damage is inflicted with certain attack. This damage is affected by Ability Damage buffs and the Build-Up damage modifier. This damage type applies to Ability Pulses, specified Power Techniques, specified Signature Attack/Counter-Attacks, and specified Ultimates. * Weapon Damage: Weapon Damage is inflicted with any type of weapon. This damage type cannot be chosen for Power Techniques, Signature Attacks, Signature Counter-Attacks, or Ultimates. Damage Multipliers * Punch/Kick: Multiply your Strength stat by 10. * Sword: Multiply your Strength stat by 12. * Gun: Multiply your Strength stat by 12. * Ability Pulse: Multiply your Strength stat by 13. * Charged Ability Pulse: Multiply your Strength stat by 15 and then +5 per additional stage. Max 3 stages. * Dual Gun: Multiply your Strength stat by 18. * Dual Sword: Multiply your Strength stat by 20. * Power A Technique: Multiply your Strength stat by 30. * Power B Technique: Multiply your Strength stat by 50. * Signature Attack/Counter-Attack: Multiply your Strength stat by 75. * Ultimate: Multiply your Strength stat by 100. Build-Up Meter Certain attacks cost a certain amount of bars from your Build-Up Meter to use. Below is a list of each of the costs for certain types of attacks. * Power A Technique: 1 Build-Up Bar * Invigoration Power: 2 Build-Up Bars * Power B Technique: 2 Build-Up Bars * Signature Attack/Counter-Attack: 3 Build-Up Bars * Signature Form: 3 Build-Up Bars (+1 Build-Up Bar per additional stage.) * Ultimate Technique: 3 Build-Up Bars Stamina Costs All attacks cost a certain amount of Stamina to use in combat. All characters have a base of 500 Maximum Stamina, and can be increased by purchasing specific items from the shop. When a character skips rush count, they gain 15 Stamina per skipped rush. This can also be increased with certain gear. * '''Punch/Kick: '''1 Stamina * '''Sword: '''2 Stamina * '''Gun: '''2 Stamina * '''Ability Pulse: '''2 Stamina * '''Charged Ability Pulse: '''5 Stamina + 10 per additional charge. Max 3 stages. * '''Dual Gun: '''6 Stamina * '''Dual Sword: '''8 Stamina * '''Power A Technique: '''20 Stamina * '''Invigoration Power: '''35 Stamina * '''Power B Technique: '''35 Stamina * '''Signature Form: '''75 Stamina * '''Signature Attack/Counter-Attack: '''100 Stamina * '''Ultimate Technique: '''150 Stamina